Juste une dernière larme
by Mimial09
Summary: Avec la mort d'une seule personne, le monde continuera de tourner, mais toi, tu seras dévasté. Pleurer n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. Ces larmes, Draco, ce sont les témoins de ta tristesse. HGxDM.


Donc voila ma dernière création, un nouvel OS Juste une dernière larme qui est encore un Dramione mais assez sombre. Cela se passe au début de la sixième année, Draco Et Hermione sont préfets-en-chefs (désolé du cliché mais c'était nécessaire :S).

**Résumé :** Avec la mort d'une seule personne, le monde continuera de tourner, mais toi, tu seras dévasté. Pleurer n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. Ces larmes, Draco, ce sont les témoins de ta tristesse. HGxDM.

* * *

**Juste une dernière larme**

_POV Hermione_

.

.

Les temps sont durs, la guerre fait rage et personne n'en voit le bout. Chaque matin, lorsque je suis dans la grande salle en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner, j'ai le ventre noué, parce que je sais que la Gazette va être livrée d'une minute à l'autre et cela me terrifie.

Le journal contient une nouvelle rubrique en fait, et, coïncidence plutôt morbide, c'est la rubrique la plus lue. Et pourtant ce n'est qu'une liste, une énumération de noms, mais pas n'importe lesquels, c'est les noms des nouvelles victimes de cette guerre meurtrière. Et chaque matins c'est la même chose, la même peur qui me tord le ventre, la même hantise de voir s'ajouter à cette liste le nom de personnes qui me sont chers.

Hannah Bott a déjà vu un matin alors qu'elle déjeunait tranquillement le nom d'un de ses proches sur la liste, elle n'est plus revenue à Poudlard depuis la mort de sa tante et de ses cousins. L'un n'avait que deux ans et sa vie est dors et déjà finie, j'ai pleuré toute la nuit, je ne les connaissais pas mais je sais que cela m'arrivera et que ce n'est pas un fait anodin, un jour je serais détruite par cette maudite liste.

Et puis quelques semaines après le départ d'Hannah, Voldemort s'est déchainé et bientôt, il ne se passait pas un matin sans que l'un des élèves de cette école ne soit touché par la mort de quelqu'un.

.

.

Je me souviendrais toujours du jour ou cela arriva à Draco Malfoy, je n'ai jamais pu oublier son regard à ce moment là, c'était comme si la tristesse du monde entier se reflétait dans ses yeux métalliques.

Un début de journée comme un autre, les Aspics approchaient, j'étais stressé à cause de mes révisions, de mon entrainement avec Harry, Ron et les autres afin de se préparer à la bataille finale, je n'arrivais pas à dormir depuis quelques jours malgré que ce ne soit pas la faute de mon colocataire pour une fois.

Malfoy et moi, on était les deux préfets-en-chefs, ce qui voulait dire appartement commun obligatoire, assez pénible au départ mais finalement on s'ignorait pour la plupart du temps et cela se passait bien, sauf la nuit ou du bruit venant de sa chambre me dérangeait souvent mais sinon rien…

En tout cas, ce matin, j'étais trop fatigué pour aller déjeuner en bas et je voulais profiter que les cours ne soient pas encore commencés pour me reposer cinq minutes dans mon appartement.

Je somnolais légèrement quand j'entendis un bruit de verre cassé, je me retournais et vis Malfoy le journal dans les mains, ses yeux fixés sur celui-ci, et son verre d'eau qui lui avait échappé par terre en milles morceaux – comme l'était à cet instant son cœur.

Il resta figé comme cela, ses yeux semblant devenir fou, sa main se resserra sur le journal, le déformant et rendant la lecture de celui-ci difficile. Il ferma les yeux, les jointures de ses poings devenaient blanches à force de trop de pression, j'aperçus même un peu de sang.

Il marmonnait quelque chose, trop bas cependant pour que le l'entende, je me rapprochais donc, son état m'inquiétait.

**-Tu ne dois pas, tu ne dois pas,** répétait-il en une litanie sans fin, **ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy, tu ne ressens rien, tu es un Malfoy…**

Je ne comprenais pas. Et puis j'ai vu le bord de ses yeux devenir petit à petit humide et j'ai compris.

**-Malfoy, **murmurais-je tout bas,** tu vas bien ?**

Question idiote Hermione ! Non, il ne va pas bien, ça se voit ! Il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et ce que j'y vus me porta un coup au cœur. C'était un petit garçon perdu, qui avait atrocement mal, qui était plus malheureux que quiconque, ce n'était plus Draco Malfoy, le prince des Serpentard au cœur de glace.

Il ne parla pas pendant quelques secondes, puis enfin il me répondit.

**-Pas aujourd'hui Granger, aujourd'hui n'est pas le jour.**

Plus tard, j'appris qu'il était orphelin depuis maintenant quelques heures, son père étant mort il y avait un moi de cela, sa mère venait s'ajouter aux centaines de noms inscrits sur la liste.

Après ce matin là, ou il avait appris la mort de sa mère, plus rien ne fût pareil pour lui, il se désintéressa de tout, s'éloigna de tout le monde, il avait un visage à faire peur, plus personne n'osait venir le déranger de peur de mourir l'instant d'après.

Moi, je le voyais dépérir au fil des jours, je l'entendais cauchemarder la nuit, je l'entendais supplier Voldemort de ne pas la tuer, je l'entendais promettre de devenir Mangemort si sa mère restait sauve et cela me brisait le cœur un peu plus chaque fois.

Je pensais sincèrement que le jour ou Voldemort avait assassiné Narcissa Malfoy fût une très grande erreur de sa part s'il avait comme plan de faire de Draco un Mangemort, parce qu'il l'avait perdu à la seconde ou le flash de lumière vert s'abattait sur sa mère, tout comme Draco avait tout perdu à ce même instant.

Alors, consciemment ou pas, je restais de plus en plus longtemps le matin dans notre appartement, je rentrais plus tôt le soir et j'avais parlé des rondes à Dumbledore et on les effectuait dorénavant ensemble, lui s'en fichait, il ne se préoccupait plus de rien.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais si touché par sa tristesse, pourquoi je le surveillais constamment de peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, et puis j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux sur ce que je m'étais caché pendant toutes ces années. Il est vrai que depuis le début il m'a fasciné, il avait un quelque chose en plus, mon cerveau complexe voulait le comprendre. Et puis moi aussi j'avais perdu mes parents, j'avais tous perdu avec cette guerre alors je partageais en quelque sorte ses sentiments.

.

.

Et alors que je rentrais d'une ronde seule, je découvris Draco, endormi dans le canapé, les yeux rouges à force de retenir ses larmes et pourtant une traitresse coulait encore lentement le long de sa joue. Il murmurait dans son sommeil.

-J'avais pas le droit, il ne faut pas, ce n'est pas digne d'un….

-Chuuut…. Draco…

Il commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil, je savais que son cauchemar revenait le hanter. Je lui caressais le visage, essayant de le faire sortir des bras de Morphée.

Il se réveilla en hurlant, je le pris dans mes bras, sa respiration était laborieuse, de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

Il se retenait. Je le voyais, il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang, toujours blotti dans mes bras.

Je lui pris le visage entre deux doigts et le força à me regarder. J'espérais lui dire les mots qui lui permettrait de se libérer, d'avancer et de ne plus se murer dans le chagrin.

**-Pleure Draco, tu en as le droit. Ta mère aurait voulu que tu le fasses, pour elle. Tu n'es pas un Malfoy, tu es juste le fils de Narcissa, et son fils a le droit de pleurer alors laisse couler tes larmes, elles ne sont pas tes ennemies. Ces larmes, c'est les témoins de ta tristesse Draco.**

**-Juste une dernière larme alors,** prononça-t-il faiblement. Je lui souris, le plus dur était derrière lui, je serais là pour lui.

**The End !**

**

* * *

**Donnez-moi votre avis sur cet OS !

Al'


End file.
